1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for display units and, more particularly, to a supporting device for display units, which can regulate a height of the display unit and rotate the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a supporting device for a flat panel display unit, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display panel (PDP), functions to regulate the height and viewing angle of a display screen. The supporting device also functions to rotate the display screen to be vertically or horizontally oriented, i.e. rotating the display screen vertically or horizontally, as occasion demands.
Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-565686 discloses an example of a supporting device for a display unit capable of regulating a height and viewing angle of a display screen and rotating the screen vertically or horizontally.
The disclosed supporting device includes an upright stand body, an elevating unit installed to be lifted or lowered along the stand body, and a pivot bracket coupled to an upper end of the elevating unit to rotate about a pivot shaft while being secured to a rear surface of an image display unit. The supporting device further includes a locking unit to fixedly maintain the elevating unit in a lifted state or release the fixed state of the elevating unit, and an operating unit to operate the locking unit in accordance with rotation of the pivot bracket when the image display unit is rotated to be vertically or horizontally oriented, i.e. rotated horizontally or vertically. However, because of the above described configuration, the image display unit may be rotated to be vertically oriented only after a height thereof is raised. Also, once the image display unit is vertically oriented, lowering the height of the image display unit is restricted, so as to prevent the image display unit from colliding with a desk, etc.
Additionally, the above described conventional supporting device has a problem in that the locking and operating units, which are used to restrict vertical orientation and height lowering of the image display unit, have a great number of constituent elements, and the connection and arrangement relationship between the elements are very complex, resulting in manufacturing difficulties and high manufacturing costs.